


defining roles

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Make sure you go five Fairmanor some love!And don’t feed the trolly-olly-olly-oes!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Kudos: 143
Collections: Anonymous





	defining roles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rose Apothecary (Dot Com)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713429) by [fairmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/pseuds/fairmanor). 



> Make sure you go five Fairmanor some love!  
> And don’t feed the trolly-olly-olly-oes!

David Rose  
  
**Today** 5:15 PM  
David, did you approve this?  
  
”Rose Apothecary was founded by David Rose in 2016 and has been co-managed by David and his business partner and husband, Patrick Brewer, ever since.”  
  
Hi, honey. I did. Is there a problem?  
  
It’s mostly fine..just “co-managed”? What does that even mean?  
  
Do you not manage the finances?   
  
I do...  
  
Do I not manage the aesthetics?🤗   
  
You do...  
  
Ok, so what’s the problem?  
  
Why didn’t you say “co-owned”?🤨  
  
Oh...well, honestly, I wanted to make it clear that you play an *active* role in the business.   
  
That you’re not eye candy on the website to bring in all the soccer moms  
  
er, not *just* eye candy. Soccer moms = ka-ching!  
  
Oh  
  
That makes...some...sense.  
  
You know “Dane” is just Stevie, right?  
  
Oh, totally  
  
Need anything else? My hot husband is gonna be home in half an hour and I need to set the scene  
  
Nope.  
  
Speaking of active role...play 😈   
  
Back to work, honey! You’ve got a store to manage!  
  
img6522.jpg  
  
🥵  
  



End file.
